Laughing Ladies
by Bloodlustful
Summary: A series of drabbles. All of them involve various female characters from various Disney franchises, be they good or evil, being tickled in one form or another, with characters, again, good or evil, and also male or female, from all over the animated Disney category doing it either solo or in groups. Hence the title. Hope they're as funny and enjoyable as I mean them to be.
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello there! I thought I'd make a nice, fun, three chapter fanfic for Disney fans in which various females, good or evil, get tickled by other females, also good or evil. Whether its villainess tickles villainess, heroine tickles heroine, heroine tickles villainess or villainess tickles heroine in any shape or form of any sort, this is guaranteed to please those who like tickling and/or the ladies of Disney! Note well that all three chapters are drabbles and thus each take place in a different, separate timeline. And each one stands on its own two feet and has not one connection to any other chapter. Just put that part in for good measure and emphasis, but in any event. This first chapter involves two well known Disney villainesses, Maleficent and Ursula, in which the former treats herself to a lot of fun tickling the hell out of the latter. Let's laugh it up and read on, shall we?

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Disney and their respective movies from that company and studio.

Laughing Ladies

Chapter 1-Maleficentickle Equals Ursulaugh

Right now, a lot of unexpected, seemingly impossible things had just occurred. For one thing, despite having been killed before, Maleficent and Ursula were both alive once again. This happened because of a special eclipse which occurred once in a blue moon and just happened to shine down upon where their souls were in hell. This made it so both were restored to life due to both having magical powers when alive and the darkness in them even as damned souls aligned the darkness produced by this special, once in a blue moon type eclipse of a mystical, rare sort. It is no surprise both Ursula and Maleficent would be keeping a low profile, since after all they did to their respective groups of foes before, they would do well not to be seen and found out to be alive again. Their revenge would have to be long developed, planned and thought up while they bided their time. Luckily, at least for them, not only were they resurrected from hell into what just happened to be an underground hideout, made by the mysticism of the special eclipse, but in addition to getting to know each other and telling their stories, both reached an agreement that the two would lay low for a long time, then, after devising a plan for revenge and making sure of when their foes would least expect it, reveal that they were back to life as well as a duo and exact vengeance while achieving their original goals of the past before they were killed.

Though this proved beneficial for them, and though they used their magical powers(the resurrection of Ursula made it so the mysticism from the eclipse which engulfed her soul while she was being brought back to life saw to it the sea witch would be able to perform magic by her own free will, regardless of where she was and/or what she was near or far from, unlike how it was in her first life)to make the hideout they had to their liking and as they saw fit(though this proved a bit difficult, since their likings varied, but they were able to compromise in the end)in addition to soundproof and invisible to anyone but the two of them, there was one small problem. You see, they had all they needed and wanted in this place, and it was the perfect sanctuary of a hideaway for them both, and there was no way anyone could ever find them or even know they'd been brought back to life and were in this underground hideout which was now fully concealed and covered up from anyone's sight or hearing, but they obviously could not leave the hideout. After all, to ensure things would go as they wanted them to, they had to stay where they were. It was similar to being under house arrest, in a way.

That means, of course, that it was not long before they ran out of things to do and were bored out of their skulls. "Damn!" Ursula said. "I'm really tired of just being cooped up in here day in and day out." "You think I'm not?" Maleficent responded. "But we don't have a choice. If we leave, it'll be found out we're alive again, and our enemies, plus their friends, will, at best, see us arrested and put away for all time, and, at worst, killed for a second time, and either way, all we've done to cover ourselves up and plan for how we plot our revenge will be for nothing! Is that what you want?" "Of course not!" Ursula told her. "But I just wish there was a way to kill all this boredom. Or at least something NEW to do." Suddenly, Maleficent had a very fiendish in addition to devious idea come to mind. You see, while Ursula was indeed evil, it could not in any way be denied that Maleficent was more evil than she was by quite a lot. This meant that she was the one more likely to think up a devilish plot such as this, and sure enough, she had just done so. Ursula got a bit confused, saying: "Maleficent? Why do you have that leer on your face?"

Maleficent got herself focused again and said: "Oh, it's merely because I thought of the perfect way to end the boredom for both of us, Ursula." "Ah, that sounds wonderful!" Ursula's reply came out as, the sea witch flapping her tentacles to show she was excited just now. "So, what's this way you just thought up?" No sooner had she said this than did Ursula feel herself being mystically hoisted up(though given her massive weight, Maleficent had to use all of her concentration and effort with the magical spell to do this, but she succeeded)and made to be pushed against the wall on her back. Not only was she stuck, but Maleficent moved her arms with magic so both of her hands were behind her head and her armpits were fully exposed. In addition, Maleficent used her magic to make all of Ursula's outfit(with the exception of her bra, that is)fall right off, disclosing the obese sea witch's gigantic belly. Subsequently, after Ursula screeched out: "Hey! What gives, Maleficent? You get me down right now!" Maleficent said to her: "Oh, but Ursula. Don't you get it? This is part of my plan to kill boredom for both of us!"

"What?!" Ursula exclaimed, confused. "What are you talking about?" "Well, before I answer you that question, answer me this one." Maleficent responded. "Ursula, you wouldn't be, by any chance, ticklish, would you?" "Huh?!" Ursula let out, surprised and baffled. Then she'd go: "Well, to answer your question, Maleficent, I'm ticklish beyond belief, but I don't see why you're asking me this." "Oh, but you will see, I assure you." Maleficent responded. She then walked over and poked the end of her staff into Ursula's belly button, right before casting a spell which sent an incredible tickling sensation through it and into the navel of the sea witch. Ursula exploded into laughter: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHOH OHOHOHOHOP! THAHAHAHAHAHAT TICKLEHEHEHEHEHEHES HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARE YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO ING, MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEFICEHEHENT?! AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm tickling you silly." Maleficent replied. "You wanted an end to the boredom and so did I, but it was difficult until now to think of a way that would allow us to stay within our hideout. My knowledge you're ticklish sees to it this idea of mine will work perfectly. Hope you like laughing, because you're going to be doing plenty of it before this is anywhere close to being done." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AP! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AND TICKLINGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!" Ursula let out. Maleficent then poked her in the belly with her staff and made a super tickling spell be cast on it, Ursula exploding out: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maleficent told her: "Let's not forget that there's so much of you to tickle, isn't there, tubby?" A second after saying this, she made her staff cast a magic spell which tickled Ursula throughout her belly from the inside out and all over. It tickled so much that Ursula was now releasing tears of laughter galore.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH OP IT NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO U'REHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHA KILLING MEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ursula erupted with laughter as her big, fat belly was being tickled so much she thought she was going to pee herself. The long tears of laughter coming from her eyes dropped down to the floor and Maleficent would then go: "Okay, now let's take a break from your belly and give those nice underarms of yours some attention." She pointed her staff to Ursula's left underarm and cast an enormous tickling spell, which made it so Ursula let out a laugh of massive proportions. In fact, she laughed: "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEFICEHEHEHEHEHEHENT , THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAT'S WOHOHOHOHORSEHE THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAT YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU DID TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MAHAHAHAHAHAHAY BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELL EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAH A!" "Really? Then I suppose it'll be twice as worse now that I'm going to do your other one." replied Maleficent before poking Ursula in the belly twice more with her staff, casting a tickle feather sort of spell each time, to which Ursula went: "TWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWHA WHAWHAWHAWHAWHAHAHAHAHA!" and subsequently putting her staff into Ursula's left underarm.

No sooner had Maleficent cast the same spell she had with Ursula's left underarm on this right one than did Ursula roll into hysterical laughter once again, more tears flooding down her face than ever and her cheeks turning red, visible even through her purple skin, from so much all out laughter. "FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE THIS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANYMOHOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE! I'M GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHONNAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHE! PLEHEHEHEASEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAVEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERCEHEHEHEHEH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE GGING YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU! I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO TICKLISHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You think to ask for mercy from Maleficent?" Maleficent gasped, clearly started at this, though she said it in a mocking tone of voice. "Why, Ursula, my fine, fat, fishy friend, you have clearly forgotten who you're talking to, most likely due to our partnership and how we need one another for our future plans to work! I think such ignorance and forgetfulness as that requires the kind of reminder that only an extra tickle punishment or two can fulfill. And now that I'm in the mood to use my fingers instead of my staff…" She put her staff away and drove her hands into both of Ursula's underarms, going: "…it's time for me to get up close and personal, even if your belly does almost get in the way." It was true…in order to get close enough to drive her fingers into Ursula's armpits, she had to walk into her vast belly to the point where her body was really squishing into the soft, squishy purple flab. But she was able to reach her targets in the end.

As Maleficent's fingers relentlessly tickled every square inch of Ursula's armpits, Ursula was roaring with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE HEHEHEHE IT STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKEHEHEHEHE HE IT STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! ENOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOUGHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHALREHEHEHEDEHEY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Not only did Ursula finally pee herself by now, but so many laughter tears soaked her face, torso and tentacles that it was almost as if she were underwater in her original home again. But don't for so much as a second think that Maleficent was finished. Indeed, she was anything but done, a fact made clear by how, after she had tickled Ursula's armpits for some time, she cast a spell out of her fingers to give them one last ultra tickle, Ursula going out: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HORE OHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAAHAF THIS! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGIC AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAINAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and then pinched her large gut in a way that made her squeal, and of course, tickled like crazy.

"Okay, Ursula, my sea witch sidekick, the break from your belly is over! Now I'm back on that ball of blubber, and you know what? If you thought I tickled it like mad before, wait till you see, and feel, what I'm going to do with it this time!" Ursula then opened her eyes wide and let out: "Maleficent, cut me some slack! You have been doing this for Neptune only knows how long and my belly is the most ticklish area of my body by a country mile!" She gasped and tried to shut her mouth as tight as she could, her eyes opening wider than ever upon realizing what she had just spilled the beans about. A villainous smile formed on Maleficent's face and Maleficent a second later told her: "Ah, you don't say! It would appear you realize too late you shouldn't have told me that, because now I'm going to crank up the level of tickling higher than I was going to a minute ago, and I'm going to take my time with you, and have more fun, that ever!" Ursula very quietly cursed to herself and beseeched Maleficent: "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO…" Maleficent teased Ursula by pinching her belly a few times, to which Ursula at first gasped and a second later gigged: "Heh-heh-heh-heh-hahahahahahahaha…" "Oh, yes," Maleficent said as she rubbed, pinched and patted Ursula's giant waist of a massive belly. "That nice, fat, soft, flabby belly…" She also pinched her belly button, pulled on it gently and circled her finger around in it. "That plump navel of a tubby umbilicus which sticks out and can be pushed in, too…" Ursula, in light of such a combo as this, exploded: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAT'S TOHOHOHOHOHRTURE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It brought Maleficent great delight to know a powerful, tyrannical and scary sea witch like this could be so ticklish. She then said: "And let me tell you, that was just the warm up for the main event!" Maleficent proceeded to tickle Ursula all over her belly and in and out of her belly button with her fingers, making sure to miss not so much as one single millimeter of it. It resulted in Ursula going into hysterics and laughing hard enough to shake the room, though not to the point it fell apart, and Maleficent used her magical powers to keep herself rooted in place so she wouldn't fall down. "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHA HAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHAHAHA! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IS THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEREHEHEH EHEHE NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO EHEHEHEHEHEHENDAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO THIS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ursula erupted and laughed out long and loudly. "This will cease when I tire of it." Maleficent's reply consisted of. "Which will not be anytime soon." She switched from using her fingers to the use of her tongue, which she utilized to lick Ursula all around her belly and in and out of her big belly button. This tickled even worse, and Ursula reacted accordingly.

Namely, by going: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA! IT'S TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Oh, plenty more." Maleficent said before continuing to lick Ursula all over her belly as well as throughout her navel. "NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHONG UE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANYTHING BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA TOHOHOHOHOHOHONGUE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!" Ursula let loose. The sea witch was in incredible hysterics by now, with more pee coming out of her crotch and tons of tears of laughter spewing out of both of her eyes. Maleficent showed no signs of stopping or slowing down at all, and in fact sped up and increased her tickling as much as possible, even gently and in a tickling way running her horns down Ursula's belly and making sure they landed in and in addition went out of her belly button on the way down. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORN SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ursula screamed as her laughter skyrocketed. "I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHANDAHAHAHAHAHAHA ITAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then I can only imagine what this grand finale will be like for you." Maleficent said as she lifted her head up to look at Ursula eye to eye. "Grand finale?" asked Ursula nervously, to which Maleficent replied with a sadistic smirk: "Oh, yes. It's a little something that I like to call the quadruple omni-tickle." It did not take Ursula long to figure out what this meant, and she let out a scream of protest: "NO! NOT THE QUADRUPLE OMNI-TICKLE! THAT'S THE ONE TICKLING THAT WOULD PROVE TO BE WORSE TORTURE THAN ALL THE OTHERS YOU'VE INFLICTED ON ME!" "Why do you think I'm finishing up with it, fatty?" grinned Maleficent before unleashing her final, and most powerful, tickle attack against Ursula. With it, she made it so her fingers, staff(and the magical powers thereof), tongue and horns all played an equally prominent part in tickling Ursula on every single last square inch of her belly, underarms and belly button, as well as her sides, and this time, Ursula was in such hysterics, so helpless and overwhelmed with laughter, that laughing her head and ass off, and also laughing her guts out, were the only three things she could possibly do. Maleficent had her more at her mercy than ever now, and that was indeed quite a statement. Here's what was coming out of Ursula as Maleficent did not fail to get a single bit of her, be it with fingers, tongue, staff, magic, horns, pinching, poking or, the thing she used most, regular tickling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHEHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHOHOHO! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO HOHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHOHAHAHA!HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA AAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OOOOOOOHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAH AHAHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA! TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE ! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HEHEHEHEHEHEHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH OHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At last, Maleficent was done, and she reversed the spell she'd made keep Ursula stuck up against the wall, as well as the one to keep her feet rooted, though she did the latter only after her sea witch accomplice had landed on her back, since Ursula's enormous, incredibly heavy weight naturally caused the floor to shake some. Maleficent could see that Ursula had peed herself AT LEAST four times, and that pretty much her entire body was drenched from her tears of laughter. In fact, Ursula was still laughing for at least seven minutes even after Maleficent stopped. When once she was back to normal, though, she could tell she was not pinned to the wall anymore, in addition to how she looked up to see Maleficent standing before her. Her eyes opened wide once again, and she stammered: "It's…it's over?" "Yes, I am done tickling you." Maleficent answered and Ursula breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Phew. That was just straight up torture. Well, we sure won't be bored for a while after this!" "Indeed not, though this should also warn you to never try anything dodgy with me, for you know what the consequences will be in the end." Maleficent an instant later responded, grabbing Ursula's belly with her hands and then massaging it to make her point. Though Ursula did indeed get the message, she still couldn't help but moan in pleasure and relaxed happiness as the rolls of fat and flabby folds of her corpulent paunch went this way and that. The massage Maleficent was giving her felt nice, and Ursula fell onto her back, along with closing her eyes, as Maleficent shrugged her shoulders and continued to rub, massage and caress the lovely, soft fat of Ursula's tremendous, quivering round gut. Ursula soon fell asleep, and Maleficent, suddenly in the mood for a nap herself, simply lay down in such a way as so to use Ursula's belly as the perfect pillow, which her head quickly sank into as she dozed off. It'd be a long time before either one awoke from this slumber.

END OF CHAPTER 1 AKA THE FIRST DRABBLE

So, how did you like? Please rate and review, everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

All right, I'm back, and it's time for the next of these drabbles. This time, we take a trip to Africa as I dip my writing utensils(so to speak)into the two Lion King movies! This next of chapters of this series of drabbles involves Simba's beautiful mother, Sarabi, being kidnapped and tickle tortured not by Scar, but by Zira, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed! How could such a thing as this possibly happen? Read and find out!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Disney and their respective movies from that company and studio.

Laughing Ladies

Chapter 2-Sarabi's Tickle Torture Time

Sarabi was in a situation she would just as soon never think about ever winding up in right now. You see, she had been asleep, since it was nighttime and all, but once she woke up, she was no longer in her home cave of Pride Rock. In fact, she was in what appeared to be the elephant graveyard. And what was this? She was in a position where she was lying on her back and tusks were slammed into the ground over her forelegs, which were positioned so her underarms were exposed. And her hind legs were in much the same state, positioned so both of her hind feet were exposed. Then things went from bad to worse when she saw Zira, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed come along, with the first one mentioned going: "Hello, Sarabi." with a cruel grin on her face. "Zira?" Sarabi let out. "And you three?" She had seen all four of them, including the three hyenas. "That's right." said Shenzi. "And in case you're wondering, yes, we are the ones who took you here, and yes, we all worked together to get you tied down like this!" "Why?" Sarabi asked, confused as to why this had been done to her.

"Allow me to explain that part." Zira said. "See, I survived my fall into that river, despite appearing to die, and once I washed ashore and got my strength back, I went to this elephant graveyard to hide and recover in the only place I could think of that I wouldn't be found alive in. I soon thereafter met up with these hyenas and, though they were afraid at first, since I informed them I knew it was them who killed Scar despite Simba being the reason for what led to my love being killed, I struck a bargain with them." "We'd get to live…" Banzai told her, "…if we were to help her strike at Simba where it hurts most. And since you're his mother, you're one of three choices we could have made for one such candidate." "It's a shame we couldn't have gotten both Nala and Kiara, too," Shenzi spoke, "but the risk was high enough as it was." "And, seeing as you are his only parent left, well, I think you get it by now." Zira stated. "So you're going to kill me now?" Sarabi asked. "I may be stuck and unable to get up and fight back, and perhaps there is no way I could take down all four of you at once at all, but I refuse to beg for my life. I will not give any of you the satisfaction. So if you're going to kill me, just do it now. At least Simba will know his mother died with bravery and spirit, and didn't plead from the likes of you."

"Kill you?" Zira asked, opening her eyes wide in surprise. "Why, Sarabi! You surprise us!" "Whoever said we were going to kill you?" Shenzi questioned, also opening her eyes wide with startled shock. Then Banzai put in: "The way we're going to do this revolves around how we're going to make you sound like us, like a hyena, and how, due to knowing you could never lie to your son, not even in the form of a white lie, the way you'll look after this will lead to him asking you what happened, at least after he wakes up to see you in the new state you'll be in by then." Ed then let loose a series of laughs, giggles and guffaws, and Zira put in: "So, when once we're through with you here and you're free to go, you'll have no choice but to reveal an utterly embarrassing moment of yours to your son, and he'll forever have to live with it burning in his mind, while you'll writhe on the utter humiliation of it all. I suppose you're wondering the way we're planning to do this." "The reason that we chose you wasn't just because you're Simba's mother." Shenzi said to her. "It's also for how you were, when we were choosing whether to take you, Nala or Kiara for our captive prisoner to strike at Simba, we saw that everyone was asleep, but you were the only one giggling. That was, as it turned out, due to the wind making your fur lightly brush down against your skin." "No one else was doing it, so we came to the conclusion that you must be excruciatingly ticklish." Banzai smiled.

Sarabi's face reddened at hearing this, and realizing both why she'd giggled in her sleep and what it had revealed to the last ones she'd want to know about it. Ed began to snicker and an instant thereafter, Zira said: "So we abducted you and brought you here, then made you firmly stuck where you are now so we can tickle you until you pass out." "At which point we'll bring you back to Pride Rock and drop you next to Simba, then take off so no one sees us and you'll have to tell him what happened when he awakens and you come to again. By that time, we'll be miles away and even deeper into this elephant graveyard." Shenzi added in. "Now, then, Zira, how shall we all tickle her?" "Simple, really." Zira responded. The four of them walked over to Sarabi, who did not for a second show any sign of fear, nor even considering begging them not to do it, though she did not like what she could tell was to come. Still, she would not throw away her dignity, nor break or become despondent, no matter how torturous the tickling became. She'd survived years under the rule of a monster like Scar. She could live through the impeding tickle torture of four lesser enemies of hers who, ironically, he had essentially made go from good to irrevocably evil one way or the other. All the more reason to loathe Scar's guts with a vengeance, but Sarabi just could not think about that. Not now. She was about to go from ex-queen to literal laughingstock.

Zira went on: "I'm going to tickle her stomach. Shenzi, you will tickle her sides. Banzai, you are going to tickle her underarms, and Ed, you're going to tickle her feet. Everyone get into your respective positions for maximum success and efficiency now!" So they did, and then Ed licked his lips at the sight of Sarabi's hind feet which he was about to tickle the hell out of. At the same time, Banzai rubbed Sarabi's underarms and remarked: "Those tender armpits…" In addition, Zira patted Sarabi's belly a few times and commented: "That nice, plump, soft belly, to say nothing of that cute navel…" She used her fingers to separate the fur in the center of Sarabi's belly, disclosing her belly button. Zira subsequently poked her there, keeping her finger in there for a second as she circled it around, causing Sarabi to shiver and struggle not to laugh. Sarabi was incredibly ticklish, after all. Shenzi added in as she crept her fingers down Sarabi's sides: "Those lovely, long sides…and those adorable ribs…" With that, the tickling began. Zira was using her fingers, claws, tail tuft, nose and tongue to tickle every square inch of Sarabi's belly this way and that, along with doing much the same to her belly button.

Simultaneously, Shenzi used her tail, hair prongs, nose, fingers, claws and tongue to see to it all of Sarabi's sides, ribs and everything, were royally tickled silly, with not a bit of either one of her sides left out at all. Plus, Banzai used his fingers, claws, nose and tongue to tickle all around and throughout her armpits at just as rapid a speed as the other two mentioned were doing their tickling of those other areas of Sarabi, and Ed? Why, he was licking Sarabi's feet to and fro, plus he was utilizing his fingers, nose and claws to tickle them as well. Up and down from her heels to the claws on her toes, all about her souls, in between her toes, you name it. And that not a one of her tormenters was holding back, not to mention how all of this was happening at the same time, made certain that Sarabi was in hysterics and laughing her head off very, very, very quickly indeed. In fact, here's what could be heard out of Sarabi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHAHA! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HE! TWAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!HOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE HEHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA!HAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHEHE HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHOOHOOH OOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHO!HOHOHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"\

By the time it was almost over, Sarabi had lots and lots and lots of tears flowing out of her eyes from laughing so much, so hard and so helplessly, and besides the fact her cheeks were glowing pinkish-red and so were her feet, stomach, underarms and sides, she'd gone from being in hysterics to being in uber-hysterics, especially since the tickling was driving her nuts more and more with each passing second from the moment it started. She was also sweating a lot from such incredibly amounts of excessive laughter to the point where her fur was soaked. All over her body, as a matter of fact. Finally, as the four ticklers saw she'd reached the point where she was about to pass out, they gave one last, strong, powerful tickle in every direction and area of her she could reach, and Sarabi roared with laughter so hard that she was unable to stop herself from peeing on Ed. As if this weren't already humiliating enough for her, and she had never been this embarrassed in her life! Ed went: "UUUUGGHHHHH!" after it happened, but then burst into his usual brainless laughter. Shenzi then commented: "Dammit! Laughter must have really gotten to her, 'cause Sarabi just peed on Ed!" "At least it well proves we've done our job perfectly!" Banzai pointed out. "True, that!" Zira said. "Especially since it'd seem she's just passed out!"

Indeed, Sarabi had finally lost consciousness from all that tickling. So the four villains picked her up and carried her back to Pride Rock as quickly and quietly as they could. As soon as Zira could tell everyone in there was still asleep, they swiftly but also softly(so as not to wake anyone)placed her next to the sleeping Simba, then all four of them ran off and were barely able to contain their urge to celebrate and laugh about what they'd done long enough to make it back to the elephant graveyard. But they did, and as soon as they were back in there, they all threw a laughter filled celebration over what a success it had been, and what would occur in the futures of Sarabi and, due to that, Simba, and soon enough thereafter, the other ones who lived on Pride Rock. As for Sarabi, she awoke before Simba did, and saw he was still sleeping, but completely remembered what had happened to her and saw she still was drenched with her own sweat, tears of laughter and, to a much smaller extent, the urine which flew out at the end. She knew she'd not be able to lie to Simba, so she'd have to come clean(pun most definitely intended)about why she looked this way. Hanging her head in embarrassment, she then felt a fiery, flaming rage be flared up in her eyes, and she thought to herself: "Enjoy this while you can, Zira. Shenzi. Banzai. Ed. You're all going to pay for what you did to me and for what it's going to lead to here on Pride Rock, with my son and those around me. Don't know how I'll exact my vengeance on you four yet, but it will be nothing short of the perfection retribution. You'll all wish you'd never even heard my name by the time I'm finished repaying you…" She then sighed and lay down to get herself ready for the inevitable.

END OF CHAPTER 2 AKA THE SECOND DRABBLE

How was this? What did you think? Ratings and reviews, please!


End file.
